The Iron Fist (FMCU)
This is the 5th movie in the FMCU. Starring Dylan O'Brian as Iron Fist. Story It starts all black with Dormammu's voice. " I was here for 1,000,000 years! I was a god to the early humans. Then one human banished me in a ruin. Now I will make my return!" Then the tittle shows. It shows a young Danny Rand saying, "Dad!" Then he remembered by looking at pictures that he and his mom are going to Transvilana with the Parkers. Then Mr. Rand came in calming down Danny. He says," Danny don't worry. We will come back. Aunt Beatrice, and Uncle Jack will take care of you." Then he left with a shadow. Then it shows 12 years later with a teen Danny Rand in China. He asks Aunt Beatrice," Can I go to my friends house?" She nodded no! Danny cried then he went to his room. He tries to calm himself. Then he gets dressed and prepared to walk to school. Then while he is walking a mysterious meteor hitted him. He was lying down for 5 hours. Then he is in a medical bay. Then he hears whispers saying I hope he dies. Soon when he was seeing he saw a flaming like creature. He saw a mysterious orange glow in his hand. He used it to break out. He ran planning to lock himself in his room. He ran out through the streets. Then he saw Uncle Jack trying to open the ruins. Then Danny saw the Flaming like creature instead of his Uncle. He uses the glow to punch him. But the uncle opened the ruins. Uncle Jack reveals he is Dormammu an ancient alien demon overlord. Uncle Jack's body, and Aunt Beatrice's body entered a giant demon tornado. Then the flaming creature appears but bigger and he lays a fist down more scary than before. He is Dormammu the flaming demon creature. He tries to kill Danny. Danny ran away to his house. He thought how to beat the creature. He thought about fighting fire with water. He planned to finish him with a fire hydrant and his fist. He designed a costume to hide his identity. He jumped down ready to beat Dormammu. He tries to find Dormammu. Dormammu happens to be causing trouble in Hong Kong. He begins causing fire creatures. Now Iron Fist punches a fire hydrant causes some creatures to die. He punches more fire creatures to finally make it to Dormammu. Soon he punches Dormammu then he blasts fire. Iron Fist seems unconscious then he has a weird dream about his parents. He sees his parents leave with the Parkers. Then Dormammu came in with deadly fire. Then he blasted it at him then someone saved him. When he woke up he saw himself with another person who looks like the guy in the dream. The stranger asks him what he is doing here and why he is fighting Dormammu. Danny answered back that he got hit by a meteor and he has powers, and he must stop Dormammu. Then the stranger says He is Johnathan Blaze also known as Ghost Rider. He got cursed by Dormammu and he must stop him. Soon they both came to a torn apart part of New York city. Soon Dormammu appears in a mixed up throne of creatures of the night. He told them to attack Danny and Johnny. Soon Johnny turns into a flaming skeleton creature. Soon they started attacking them. Soon Dormammu jumps in attacking them. They worked together to face Dormammu. Soon they both combined their whip, and fist to finish Dormammu. Soon they thanked each other for what they worked together. Then it ends then shows a credit scene. It shows a collector fleet ship collecting the meteor. Soon the meteor happened to be the Power Stone. Then it shows The Collector's Face. Characters Dylan O'Brien as Danny Rand/ Iron Fist Jason Monua as Dormammu Norman Reedus as Johnathan Blaze/Ghost Rider Category:Coolot1 Category:FMCU